By Grasping the Shadow
by Psychobillybutterfly
Summary: Zuko made a different decision in the caves below Ba Sing Se and helped the Avatar fight his sister. The Gaang are all on the run again, this time chased by Azula with Iroh and Zuko on the team, when they meet a young woman who gives Aang hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Zuko made a different decision in the caves below Ba Sing Se and helped the Avatar fight his sister. The Gaang are all on the run again, this time chased by Azula with Iroh and Zuko on the team, when they meet a young woman who gives Aang hope of a future for the Air Nomads**

**  
Warnings/Spoilers: Mentions of death, torture, violence, Sexual Situation, Rough Language and Poor Grammar.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1 - Meetings**

Misora tasted the fruit offered to her by the vendor, nodding her thanks for the sample before turning her attention to the sounds of a loud young Water tribesman. She watched the boy, a young man really, haggle with one of the vendors, while a girl, his sister probably, pulled an Earthbender alongside him. She smiled at the tender way he handed out the food he'd purchased, giving out the portions to both the girls, even a little begrudgingly giving up a larger portion for himself. However, she nearly choked on the peach cherries when she saw the orange colors adorning the smaller boy in the group. Spitting the pit onto the ground she gawked at the boy, the Avatar. She had been search for months and the day that she had truly given up, he stands not ten feet from her. She watched them for at least an hour before the Waterbender even noticed her. The girl moved in front of the Avatar, blocking Misora's view of the twelve year old.

Katara had just been about to go over to the auburn haired woman dressed in Earthbender greens when chaos took over the crowded market. She heard Sokka yell behind her, Toph pulling her back with a scream of "Stay together, Princess," and Aang ran past her to knock the woman out of the path of a Salamander-dragon. They landed in a heap rolling under a vender's table just as the ground she had been standing on was occupied by the fiery beast. They looked at each other before scrambling into a crouching position.

"Hi, I'm Aang," he said, with a grin over the commotion, screams from villagers and the sounds of the Dai Li and their beasts ravaging the town could be heard all around them.

"Uh, I'm Misora," She said, reaching out to grab the boy as the Salamander-dragons crashed through their table. She pulled him into a standing position, his bald head reached her shoulders, and he had used his bending abilities to make himself lighter than air. They moved away from one another and took a fighting stance. The boy's friends came to gather around them; forming a crescent moon shape and facing the enemy.

She smirked at them, youths representing the nations so well, working together. All that was missing from the group was a Firebender. Just as that thought entered her mind a boy roughly her age and a plump elderly man joined them. They were dressed in the greens of the Earth kingdom but one look at their golden skin-tone and eyes betrayed them as Fire nation. Her body tensed as they all grouped together and the Dai Li focused on the six youths and one adult. She would trust the Avatar, for now, if these were his friends and that would have to be enough.

"Azula's with them, I though we'd lost them after Ba Sing Se," the Fire nation boy stated, out of breath, and suddenly noticed the new addition to their group, "Who are you?" He glared down at the gray eyed girl, her long braid going over Aang's head and hitting the tip of Sokka's nose as she turned her head quickly to stare up at him. The Water nation boy howled once, drawing the attention of the Dai Li fully upon them.

"Ahh, Zuzu, look at what you've gotten yourself into. Father will be so disappointed when I tell him how you died siding with his greatest foe," Azula's cool voice came over the crowd as the Dai Li parted for her

"The Avatar is only the foe of those who would enslave and kill others for their own gain," the young man shouted, his voice loud, his words clear and strong. Misora felt drawn to them; as though his words meant more. Then it all clicked together; Princess Azula had said _Father_, this was Prince Zuko and the older man must be Iroh, the Dragon of the West. She had seen the posters; but the pictures had depicted two very different men. It was no wonder they had gone so long hidden from the Fire nation; even with Zuko's scar. As the siblings spared with words Aang edged up to her, grasping her sleeve lightly.

"Are you an Earthbender?" Aang asked her, his voice quiet as they began to line up to fight. She shook her head as a knife hilt was pressed into her hand. She looked to her left, up at the young man who would be Fire Lord if they were to survive this fight but he never looked at her, his face still trained upon his sister.

"Give up the Avatar and your deaths will be painless," Azula shouted as the Dai Li and the small force of Fire nation soldiers lined up as well.

"Not much of a choice is it, Niece? Either way we die? I, myself choose to die with my honor intact," the round man said, bowing a bit before taking a Firebending defensive pose. Voices all echoed the sentiment, Misora's voice the loudest of them all. In retrospect her next move was either utter brilliance or completely foolish; in the end it didn't matter since it worked. She screamed a war cry, the Fire nation knife held close to her body as she ran full speed at Azula. In this moment Aang realized she wasn't a member of the Earthbending nation. She darted past the fire thrown at her by the Firebending foot soldiers, a lightening bolt just barely missed her as she jumped into a flip right over the Fire nation's Princess and cut off her bun. The hair fell quickly but she still caught the tiara the had adorned it and with a spin used the pointed crown to slash a ribbon in the younger girl's cheek. She disappeared into the crowd before anyone had a chance to react.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen," Sokka whispered reverently, his voice taking on a quivering high pitch. Toph was looking in the direction of Aang, hoping to catch his eye. That woman was not apart of the Earth kingdom, she knew movement like that; Aang moved that way.

"Save it for later, Toph," Katara whispered; the Earthbender nodded but gave the Waterbender a look that said it would be discussed. They watched Azula raise her hand to her cheek, the blood running down her hand and into her sleeve.

"That was incredibly stupid, peasant," she spat, anger edging into her voice. Zuko was looking around for the girl only to find her resettling back into her spot next to him; the tiara his sister had worn tucked into her yellow belt, the blood staining her tunic. She still held his knife, the same one he had cut his own hair with, in her left hand. He smirked as his sister fumed and the irony was not lost on him. Misora smirked as the Princess in Earthbender robes shook in anger, smoke escaping her nose like a dragon.

"Do we have a battle cry?" the scarred youth next to her asked Aang.

"No, I don't think so," he said, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, good," he said, as he inhaled deeply before he began throwing giant fireballs at the Dai Li soldiers with a laugh. Misora gave a shout as she ran at a tall, dour looking girl. The girl finally had to look of interest as the two began fighting, the pair equally matched. They fought, as the others battled around them began attacking the enemy.

Toph had taken out a good portion of the Dai Li with the aid of the group's two Firebenders. She was laughing all the while as the two men worked in tandem to defeat the Firebenders. Aang was busy with Azula, who kept trying to target the girl who had cut her face and hair. Sokka and Katara were after Ty Lee, who couldn't stop flirting with the Water tribesman. The fight was going well, the added aid of Iroh and Zuko plus the skill of Misora, put them at the advantage. But once Sokka and Katara fell to Ty Lee's pressure point talents Aang lost his concentration. With a gasp the Waterbender fell to the ground distracting Aang enough for Azula to get one good blast in. The Airbender flew into a building, the already unsteady roof collapsing upon him. Toph and the Firebenders closed ranks around their downed troops.

Misora noticed the change in the tide of the battle and made a another decision that she knew would change her life. Backing up from the stiletto wielding girl she began to move the air around her. With a dancers spin she threw a wall of wind that knocked back a third of the forces against them, including a stunned Ty Lee and Mai. She ran over to the group, jabbing the Waterbender and her brother in quick succession, bringing them out of their stupor. The Prince grabbed her upper arm as she tried to make her way to the Avatar. His grip was strong and he pulled her close to him. His breath was hot against her face but she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You're an Airbender," he said in statement.

"One of many," she said, her voice hard and her breath cold upon his neck. Azula's voice broke through their conversation.

"I'm calling you out, Airbending wench," she shouted, "Face me,"

**End Chapter 1**

_Just a start, I'm not stopping my other stories, this was already written. Please Review, anything makes me write faster and gets you cookies!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Zuko made a different decision in the caves below Ba Sing Se and helped the Avatar fight his sister. The Gaang are all on the run again, this time chased by Azula with Iroh and Zuko on the team, when they meet a young woman who gives Aang hope of a future for the Air Nomads**

**  
Warnings/Spoilers: Mentions of death, torture, violence, Sexual Situation, Rough Language and Poor Grammar.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_A mind troubled by doubt cannot focus on the course to victory. - Arthur Golden_

**Chapter 2 – A Doubtless Course**

**Z**uko let go of her arm, but remained close to her as Azula waited for her response. She looked frightened, glancing from each person to the house the Avatar lay in and finally looking at the angry Princess just twenty feet away. Her troops were regrouping, the injured being moved aside and those trapped in earth freeing themselves. The Waterbender grabbed her brother and they made for the Airbender. She went to move towards Azula when the Prince grasped her arm again.

"Don't do it, you won't survive," he stated.

"I'll distract her while the rest of you get the hell out of here. The Avatar needs to live, he's the most important thing right now," she said grimly.

"Who are you?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Misora, of the Eastern Temple. Tell the Avatar that, he'll understand," she said, breaking free and rushing over to Azula. She said a prayer to the Spirits that Aang would understand her cryptic message to head for the Air Temple. The Princess didn't give her a moment to collect herself but attacked once she was within range. Bright blue lightening bolts barely missed her, the agility of an Airbender giving her a slight advantage against such an attack. However, when she tried to push her opponent over with a sharp wind blast the other girl only skidded a few feet. Her center was just too strong, she would not be moved. They fought, fire against air, but the battle was turning against Misora, she was tiring too quickly. She began to panic, creating wilder forms of bending. She caught Azula up in a large vortex of wind, dropping her roughly against the hard earth, again and again. Misora didn't want to kill Azula, she didn't want to kill anyone. It was against every Air Nomad creed and she still believed that every life was sacred. Even the life a a murdering, psychotic, pyromaniac teenager. The Firebender lay motionless against the dirt but her body still refused to let go, the girl continued to breath.

Azula pushed herself up into a kneeling position. Everything hurt, this Airbender was different from the Avatar; she didn't hold back, she had an anger in her that the boy knew nothing of. With a smirk she looked into the eyes of the auburn haired girl. She stood poised, but didn't attack. Azula would have, the enemy was weakened, best time to take them out with minimal effort. Misora waited, the breeze tickling her neck, she listened to the Avatar's people searching the ruins for the unconscious boy, but mostly she waited for Azula to make a move. She didn't have to wait long, Azula drew a deep breath and spat a blue fireball at her.

Misora did the last bend in her arsenal; the bending move she had created to earn her title of Sifu. Bringing her arms up she made a movement as though she were scooping sand out of the air. She widened her stance, one leg back and bent low to give herself perfect balance. She continued her movements, gradually gaining speed. Air rushed past the Firebender, her flames losing the necessary oxygen to stay lit. Azula tried shooting lightening at the Airbender but she was too exhausted and couldn't garner the energy. She fell to the ground, panting, trying with everything she had to regain her breath. But it was too late, Misora had completed the tunnel, air spun in a dusty whirlwind around Azula; a whirlwind whose center was wholly devoid of air. Misora watched as Azula crumpled into the fetal position, her hands at her neck and her mouth working for air that wasn't there. Her lip were turning as blue as her lightening, the veins in her face becoming more apparent with every second that past until she was finally unconscious. Her eyes remained open, small pinpricks of blood began to form as her nose started to bleed. Misora held the whirlwind even after the girl had stopped breathing.

Katara had blown Aang's bison whistle and Iroh had conscripted Sokka to help him lift Aang onto the saddle. Zuko and Toph were standing side by side, watching the Airbending girl defeat Azula. The girl fell to her knees and the tornado stopped so suddenly that the quiet left in its wake was deafening. Everyone just stared at the fallen Princess as though waiting for her to take a gasp and move. But seconds turned into minutes and the girl didn't move. Suddenly, a keening sound came from behind the troops and the tall dour girl that Misora had fought earlier rushed to her leader's side.

Mai rolled Azula on her back, her hands shaking as she poised them over the girl's face. No movement came from either girl for a long time, Mai just stared into Azula's blank eyes, tears beginning in the normally indifferent girl's eyes as she shook Azula. Ty Lee scrambled up to Mai and took her by the shoulders, forcing her away from the body of their childhood friend. Mai slumped against the shorter girl and was nearly led away when she changed her direction. With a sudden burst of speed she began rushing the Airbender that had killed her best friend. Misora, still in shock over her own actions, still had eyes only for the body of the Princess, did not notice the girl hurtling down upon her. Toph took charge of the situation and with a stomp of her bare foot she erected a stone wall in between the Airbender and the crazed Fire nation girl.

"Grab her, Princey," she shouted at Zuko, pushing him hard in the direction of Misora. Zuko stumbled, caught himself and ran towards the girl. He wrenched her up, pulling her to her feet, forcing her to follow him to the Avatar's bison. When she tried to pull away from him he looked at her in frustration.

"My bag," she whispered hoarsely, diving out of his grip and towards a large bag. Zuko over took her, threw the bag over his shoulder and shoved her back towards Appa.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Thanks to my first reviewer, Olivia, this newest chapter is for you. I hope you like it! Let my know what you think!

_Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future. - Paul Boese _

**Chapter 3 – Escaping the Flames of the Past**

Misora climbed up the side of the flying bison, settling down in the back of his saddle. The eldest of the group, Iroh, carried the unconscious Avatar and situated the boy atop the animal. Looking back at what had been her home for the past year, the flames licking at the skyline, she sighed as Sokka shook the reins.

"Yip-yip, Appa, yip-yip," he shouted, against the approaching sounds of the enemy.

Misora pulled her cloak out of her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled up the hood before looking at her new companions. Some were looking at her warily and she didn't blame them. She was a killer, even worse she was an Airbender, a people who believed in non-violence, who used her gift to end the life of another, and now she sat among them. She met the amber eyes of the Prince, he was exactly across from her and he was unreadable. It was the calmness of his gaze that broke her own. The frightened looks she had seen before and was used to but the face of Zuko shook home what she had done. He had no anger or fear, only calm acceptance which made the dam within her break. The tears were silent and she turned her face to look over the edge of the beast but someone knew she was crying. The Earthbender, a small, solid looking girl with hair covering her pretty face, crawled over to her and held out her hand. Misora looked at her, confusion taking over as she stared at the child.

"Take my hand, I can't see, I'm kinda blind," she stated, thrusting her hand forward again. Misora grasped the hand and the girl shifted to lean closer to the Airbender. "She deserved what she got," she said, taking a seat next to the red haired girl, crossing her legs. They sat, hand in hand, with the younger girl's head resting slightly on Misora's arm. Misora was slightly comforted by the gruff girl's touch but her words barely made a difference and tears still rolled down her face. The cold wind stung her eyes and left the sticky salt of regret behind. When she looked up again the Prince was still looking at her but his countenance had changed; he appeared startled, as though her reaction was not something he expected. Biting her lip she turned her face away; towards General Iroh and the Waterbender, who were tending to the Avatar.

The dark skinned girl worked from a water jug at her hip, the water glowing an eerie blue around his chest while the elderly Firebender held the boy's shoulders down as the boy thrashed about, semi-unconscious, as though he still fought some invisible foe. When the glowing faded the healer sighed in relief.

"He'll be fine," she said above the wind, everyone nodding, releasing a commonly held breath. They flew deep into the night, zig-zagging through the mountains; hiding their trail until the boy named Sokka decided it was safe to land.

Misora stumbled away from the flying bison, patting his flank, walking on stiff legs. She was so tired she actually managed to fall to her knees, unable to catch herself. A small hand came into view, Misora looked it up and met the cloudy green eyes of Toph.

"That's how I felt the first time, too," she said.

"Not the first time, just haven't been on one in so long," Misora said breathlessly. They smiled at each other but Misora started when the Firebenders both came towards her. Tensing she was ready for a fight, Toph stood by her, placing a hand on her arm when she took a step backwards. She couldn't read them well in the dark, their faces were obscured in the shadows of the night and the moon had waned too far to afford much light. The closer they got the more her nerves grated on her until finally she blurted out an apology.

"I'm sorry, please, it was an accident," she stuttered as she stumbled away, the wind picking up around them a little. Iroh rushed towards her, crushing her against him, his arms encircling her shoulders but her height lent an awkwardness to the position. Zuko chose to stand back, staring passively at the two as the girl collapsed, finally breaking down fully. He closed his eyes against her tears but her racking sobs still met his ears. When he reopened them he found his uncle kneeling as the girl had crumpled against him, her face buried in his chest. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, frustrated he wrenched the Airbender out of his uncle's embrace.

"Now, Prince Zuko," he began, but stopped when he saw the determined look on the young prince's face. Everyone looked up at the interaction but only Sokka made a move towards them.

"Hey, you leave her alone," he shouted, but didn't make it far when Toph stopped his charge.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself, Sokka," Toph said, holding the warrior back. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding silently and watching the two intently.

Zuko had grabbed Misora by the shoulders. He held her at nearly an arms length, his elbow bent only slightly while she took shuttering breaths, hiccuping softly. When she had started her breakdown Zuko didn't know how he felt but as her keening sobs broke through his ,measured breaths his anger had seethed past his forced calm.

"Stop!" he shouted, giving her a jolting shake. Toph had to sink Sokka's feet into the earth to keep him from rushing to the young woman's rescue. Misora's tears did indeed stop, but just barely and she was resolutely looking somewhere between Zuko's chin and his chest. "Look at me," his voice was softer now, so quiet everyone had to strain to hear him. She looked up, now more at his mouth really. With an exasperated sigh Zuko took one hand off her shoulder forcing her to look him in the eye. However once he'd let go her face fell again. So he then placed both hands on either side of her jaw. Looking her square in the eye he said, "She isn't worth it. I should know, she was my sister and she was the cruelest, most cold-hearted person I've ever known. She deserved the death you gave her and I want to thank you,"

He'd thanked her, thanked her for killing his sister. He couldn't be serious, she thought, how could he be serious. She looked into his amber eyes and realized just how truthful he was being. The relief was so evident in his eyes, it radiated out of him like the heat from the fire within him. She smiled shakily at him and he dropped his hands from her face as though suddenly realizing just how far into her space he was. Zuko took a step back, returned her smile briefly before glancing at his uncle. Iroh stepped forward , enveloping both youths in a giant bear hug, Zuko and Misora nearly knocked forehead and both hissed as the air was ejected from their lungs.

"Uncle," Zuko grunted, the man let go of the two youths but kept his hand on the girl's lower back, leading her to where Sokka was trying to start a fire. Zuko followed, keeping a close eye on the girl. He felt a strange sense of worry for the Airbender.

"What you need is some soothing chamomile tea," he said as he helped the slender girl sit. Her face was red, eyes puffy and she looked like she could sleep for days. Iroh set about making enough tea for everyone, the day had been highly stressful and the Avatar slept on oblivious of it all.

Misora took the tea gratefully but held it until it had cooled slightly before taking a sip. She was surprised to find the taste delicious as her body quickly began to relax. The strong flavor seemed to infuse her senses when her eyelids drooped and she lent more into the tree Iroh had placed her up against. The Waterbender sat, with her tea, near the Avatar, her brother no far off. The Earthbender girl had built a shelter for herself out of the surrounding rocks and now lay on her stomach sipping her own steaming tea.

"Everything will seem better in the morning," Iroh whispered as he lowered himself to share her tree. They all sat quietly, even the animals seemed to note the need for silence for the loudest sounds were the air bison's breaths. Zuko slowly stirred a pot of stew over the flames. The combination of the tea, her earlier tears and the day's events weighed so heavily on her that she soon fell asleep with the tea still cupped in her hands. Seeing the precious tea cup nearly falling to the ground, Iroh lunged for it and quickly snatched it up. Zuko chuckled, rolled his eyes as his uncle poured out the tea.

"Did you drug just her or everyone?" he asked, his eyes on his simmering stew. Sokka looked up from his vigil over Aang, the warrior blanched at his cup, dumping out the contents hurriedly before looking accusingly at Iroh.

"No, no, Nephew, just the girl, I though she might have a bit of trouble falling asleep after today. You needn't worry yourself, Sokka, or waste such good tea" he stated with a chuckle.

**End Chapter 3**


End file.
